


Morning Red

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Last Kiss, Master/Servant, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tenderness, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were used to the sunlight.





	Morning Red

Shirou instinctively reached out to his Servant, Semiramis. He needed to make sure she was all right. He gently took her hand, his other on the side of her face. It was only after that he remembered that it wasn't really his right anymore.

She was his Servant, as he summoned her from ancient incantation, spoken as if in his own design, and yet she was so much more than that. She proved herself to be a great strength to his cause, and perhaps one of the few he could trust wholeheartedly.

Semiramis stirred, blinking her eyes, and looked up to see Shirou above her, his touch warm and inviting. She felt too weak to sit up, but just this once, she didn't mind, as she usually was the one to see her Master awaken, not the other way around. Even so, she got used to the shadowed textures around her, around her Master, wrapping them both like a shroud.

Of her volition, she lifted her head up to him, close enough to brush her lips against his. He didn't flinch from her touch. His hand gripped hers even more, not to hurt but just enough to pull himself close toward her. Semiramis smiled as Shirou then kissed her, and she smiled against his mouth.

They were used to the sunlight. Now, however, the dark was of more comfort. In the morning red, they never wanted this moment to end, with only a shimmer in the tower.


End file.
